Franco Gilbey
Franco Gilbey is a 13 year old boy and the son of Beatrice Gilbey. 10 years ago he was placed in the Normanland Orphanage when he was 3 where he has lived ever since. Appearance He is described as the smallest of the group his age but stronger than the average child and has exceptional all around athletic ability and build. Personality Franco Gilbey according to the head of child development and Director of Normanland Orphanage is a product of amazing upbringing and development by his parents. He shows to be way above all others in his classes in all areas of athletic, learning, leadership, scholastic and all other positive areas expected of a child. He has natural and seems to have the most talent for leadership and empathy as exhibited in the way he treats others and is treated with in the institution and even in areas of danger in the story events. He may have also inherited much of this from his Father who excels in all these same areas as well. He may have picked up his father's love for all things mechanical but that has not been mentioned to have occurred yet. Biography When his father appears in the hotel D is staying at telling him he is the last survivor of a group of seven hunters who went into the castle on the Florence Highway. D identifies his story being true by his odd name. Eventually the two agree to partner up forming a mutual and equal respect for each other. The two head out from the hotel as agreed with D agreeing to make a stop along the way which is a visit to his son's institution, Normanland Orphanage, meeting the director, Miss Manpoole, under the cover of assessors sent by his real father. There he finds his son is excelling well beyond all the other students mainly due to what all the administrators recognize as un precedented skilled upbringing likely from his father. His son is set to go to one of the most prestigious schools in the Capital due to his top notch grades and performance in general. The pair observe him on the soccer field apparently preparing for the championship games played. He leaves money that is to be used to help take care of him and leaves with D. Afterward as promised he gives D the information all held in the detailed notebook. After the events leading to the death of the lords of the highway Beatrice again confronts his son and his mates after having to safeguard their escape from the now combined forces after they have been ordered to align with each other to destroy all humans. Beatrice imparts advise to his son after taking care of the pilot who with in the group sought to make his escape from the impending threat at their expense. He elects to stay with D and help take care of the rest of the troops. The pair many years later show up at his son's graduation from the school and seem to continue to watch over him from afar, and may have formed a lasting friendship having met more times after the events of the story. Powers and Abilities Franco exhibits all around above average ability in athletic, intelligence, leadership, and scholastics. He has an amazing personality which affords him to be the most popular and most easily liked by all those around him. He may have picked up his father's talents for machinery as well. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Student